Don't Meddle In the Affairs of A Dragon
by Rose Eleanor Schultz
Summary: Hermione finds out she has a twin sister, named Rose, at her Graduation from Hogwarts. These are the adventures of two long lost sisters and identical twins and their not so innocent adventures with the one and only blond haired slytherins Draco Malfoy.
1. The Beginning

_**Flashback**_

The sun's glistening rays fell upon her face, making her brown curls glow different shades of brown. She started to slowly awake because of the warm rays had started acting as a hand caressing the tender features of her face. Her eyes opened slowly, while adjusting to the bright light, from the newly risen sun.

She lay there enjoying the soft heat of the sun warming her up. She could hear the soft murmur of her parents, whose voices were echoing up the stairs from the small quaint kitchen that was located next to the stairwell. The voices began to get steadily louder as the tone changed from relaxed to frustrated, and from frustrated to angry. This increase of noise and change in tone had caught the bubbly child's attention. Her parents almost never argued as far as she knew, especially around her. She decided at that moment, to get up and get dressed, to see why her parents were so upset.

When she woke up a small smile adorned her face. It was her eleventh birthday, but what was strange was that she could hear her parents arguing downstairs in the kitchen. She got up and got dressed, before she began to walk down the stairs. As she was descending the stairs, she was bracing herself for the confrontation that was bound to happen the second she walked into the bristling storm brewing in the kitchen. She gingerly walked towards the kitchen her apprehension increasing. Her parents' voices were even louder now that she was approaching the door to enter; she stifled a tremor that wrenched through her small body. She cracked open the door and before it was open all the way the voices quieted completely down to her abashed amazement. Her parents were soberly standing there; words bursting from their open mouths and lingering untidily until the moment of their daughter's arrival.

The child entered the kitchen and gazed at her parents' sullen expressions. The look she glanced towards them, was scrutinizing. The different emotions played momentarily upon her mother's face only to be replaced seconds later with a happy plastered smile, and her father's face was displaying no emotion even his eyes had hastily glazed over before they had a chance to give him away. The child's thoughts were swirling around inside her head at the seriousness that was radiantly present in the atmosphere of the room she had just entered. Hermione knew something was up. (a/n:Yes the dear child's name is Hermione and its good if you hadn't figured that out yet, that was my point!) She was not top of her class for nothing; she had always been extremely smart for her age. So she mustered up her courage to ask what was bothering them. _This courage that she has eventually got her placed in Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she will find that out later as will you!_ (a/n … whose narrating the story me or that ghost person… go away it's my story) _NO! END of story! Ok? Good!_

(Sorry back to the story) Hermione is speaking…

"What is it Mother, why are you so upset?"

Her mother responded sadly, "You got a letter in the mail my little darling angel!"

Her father let out a quiet groan. Hermione was handed the letter by her mother, and she began to eagerly open the sealed envelope to begin reading with delight. Her mother not wanting to let her daughter read the letter anxiously shifted for left foot to right foot watching Hermione as she began to read.

It stated as follows:

_Dear Hermione Jean Granger,_

_I am pleased to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first semester begins in the fall. I sincerely hope you will be attending. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_Deputy Headmistress McGonagall_

_P.S._

_Your school supply list is included as well as the directions to acquire all of those supplies. _

_Another letter will be sent with directions to get to Hogwarts in the very near future. Thank you!_

Hermione squealed with happiness after she had finished reading the first sentence. Her mother looked as expected, severely worried. Her father once again showed no emotion giving off an aura of nonchalance to all of those who were near him.

Hermione decided it was time to talk after she had finished the letter, "Well, is it not good news mother? I am a witch! I am MAGIC I can do things normal people cannot… I am special!"

"Yes dear, I am very excited for you," droned her mother, who really did not look all that happy.

"Hermione darling, what your mother was trying to hide from you, is that we had adopted you when you were a little baby," said her stone-faced father.

"I am WHAT!"

"Yes. You are adopted and we, your father and I, were going to wait till your eighteenth birthday," said her mother glaring at her husband. "That is, until this letter came and it meant that you would be going to their world. We…" She said in utmost disgust.

Her mother did not get to finish because her husband cut her off.

"We think you should know who your biological mother is. Her name is Rita Skeeter."

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Seven Years Later!**_

Hermione Granger graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as top of her class. Draco Malfoy graduated just behind her as second of his class because he too had very fine grades. Behind Draco, there was Blaise Zambini; he graduated with the third highest grades in their year. His grades were slightly less than both Draco's and Hermione's so he, to his dismay did not get made Head Boy. The head students for their seventh year were Hermione and Draco respectively, Head Girl and Head Boy.

Hermione and Draco had become heads their final year at Hogwarts due to their increased proximity of each other for their Head duties. They learned over time that they could battle each other with their grades instead of with words and hexes.

Their last year, Draco and Hermione had become kind to each other and managed to encourage inter-house unity. Slytherin and Gryffindor had finally learned to get along and be nice to each other in opposing houses. Hermione and Draco ended their school year feuds in peace. While both of them, at their graduation stood up and gave speeches about how Hogwarts had managed to change their lives for the better.

That was until I came into the picture. My name is Rose Anna Shacklebolt. I have a twin sister I have never met thanks to my parents. They happen to be Rita Skeeter and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They eloped before I was born but Rita chose to keep her maiden name.

I was eleven when I got my letter to attend one of the famous Wizardry schools. I got accepted into Beauxbatons Academy. I spent my seven years as if school was my absolute favorite piece of cake. I graduated top of my class, so I was asked to give a farewell speech to everyone that I had begun to call my family.

After the said graduation, my father took me out to dinner. When we got there it was a surprise to see that my mother was already there saving us a table. The reason is because she always focused her time on her work, which consisted of writing those nasty articles for the Daily Profit, than on me. You can tell by my animosity towards my mother that I have never felt loved by her.

She never before cared what I did, so it was surprising that she came to celebrate my graduation dinner with us. When I glanced at her, she looked like she had gained another ten years to her life since the last time I had seen her. That was three years ago, at the Triwizard Tournament. There must be something seriously bothering her. My father and I sat down at the table and glanced at the menu.

Dinner had started off slow with an aura of awkwardness floating around between the three of us. That was until they both looked at me quite suddenly words seamlessly lingering on their hostile lips in obvious trepidation of where to begin. I looked back at them expectantly and waved my hand for them to continue. It was at that precise moment, I found out I had a twin sister, and her name just happened to be Hermione Jean Granger. They told me how she had attended Hogwarts for the last seven years and that her graduation was coming up in the next week. They also told me that she was the top of her class, like I was. I had a mixture of emotions flow through me as I realized I would be meeting her at her graduation. My twin sister!

Hermione's graduation was one day away. I was excited, nervous, and scared. It is known that the bond between twins is unbreakable and everlasting. Our parents were willing to test that by splitting us up. Were they successful? This was the question that was ceaselessly plaguing my head from that day forth.

I am Rose Anna Shacklebolt and this is my story of the adventures of my new-found twin and gangly, grey-eyed buffoon!

T.B.C.

a/n: I know you guys really don't want to leave a review, but please leave one! It is greatly appreciated by me! They make me smile! So muster up your Gryffindor Courage and leave me a review Constructive critism is my favorite as well as compliments. If you want though leave me your thoughts even if you don't like the story. Leave me a review  
Thanks!!! -Isabella


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Please R&R at the end of this chapter, muster up that hidden Gryffindor Courage nestled deep within your vivacious hearts! ENJOY!**

Hermione fainted with shock and admonishment, at the sight of her biological family. In front of her stood her biological father, mother, and Sister? It was all too much to handle for the brown eyed girl as she fainted with all the excitement that stemmed from her graduation, and her biological families arrival.

(While Hermione fainted)

"Rose! Is that you?" Grey eyes and blond hair questioned with sincerity.

"DRACO! OMG I have missed you! I have not seen you since … like forever!" Rose boomed excitedly at her best friend from wizard camp.

(They embraced affectionately)

The two young friends met while they were both at a camp over the summer. Both of their parents had forced them to attend.

Hermione began to come to and everyone turned to the shocked girl. Hermione looked tiredly from one concerned face to another, not expecting the platinum blond haired boy with dazzling blue-grey eyes to be one of them. She turned and faced him, after she had sat up off of the rigid ground. All her movements were made with fluidity.

Draco gave her a big smirk and presented her with a hand to help her up. She flatly refused because of her stubborn Gryffindor courage, and pride. Once standing Hermione glanced at all of the adults present surrounding her.

Her mother, Rita Skeeter, jauntily stepped forward with an aura of embarrassment and discomfort and hugged her. She awkwardly hugged her mother back, holding back the blatant frustration and annoyance at her mother's unexpected appearance at her graduation. She thought placidly that Rita did have a right as her biological mother, to attend, but to bring a whole circus of people along two.

Rose stood feet away from her sister, excitement and worry fluttering through her emotions like a little indecisive butterfly flapping waywardly around through the air. Rose hesitantly stepped forward to her mother, tapping Rita on the shoulder.

Rita Skeeter turned around, with tears streaming down her face. She nodded her head towards Rose while a real smile formed on her traitorous lips. She grabbed her daughter rose by her arm and gently tugged her towards her twin sister, while everyone in the near vicinity stared admonished by the strange spectacle happening in the middle of the Great Hall.

Hermione looked first from her mother to the weird girl, who just got pulled next to her mother. She felt like she was looking into a mirror and a sigh of laughter escaped her feeble lips. Everyone looked at her worriedly; all half expecting that she would faint one last time.

Hermione had another mixture of emotions float through your brain as the girl came forward. She reminded her of someone, but she did not understand where from. The girl looked strikingly like herself, except she had a smirk-smile plastered on her face and her eyes were oddly two different colors, one blue and one hazel brown like Hermione's. Hermione felt her world click into place as she looked into her twin's eyes, though unknowing at the time that this girl was her twin.

Rita had just managed to croak out the words, "Hermione, this is your twin sister, Rose Anna Shacklebolt."

Draco gaped haphazardly between the two twins. He had never registered that the two girls, one he had crushed on since third year and the other one of his bestest friends, were twin sisters. Their parents had done a fairly good job at keeping the daughters separated for all those years. He felt anxiety race through him as he calculated everything into his brilliant brain. Hermione, the love of his heart, was a pureblood. The daughter of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rita Skeeter, as well as the twin sister of Rose Anna Shacklebolt, and little sister of the infamous Robert Kavan Shacklebolt. Robert was reportedly sporting enough charisma to be the future Minister of Magic. Draco gazed in awe at the family before him, smirking at all the possibilities.

Hermione felt anger bubble to the surface of her emotions and she began mentally scolding herself for letting such emotions seep up in the first place. She felt squeamish for a few seconds, before she thrusted herself towards her twin and wrapped her sinewy arms around the familiar body of her twin sister. Rose responded with the same vigor and emotions as she and her twin twirled round and round never wanting to let the other go.

The small crowd began to disperse so all that were left at the dramatic reunion were: Draco, Rita, Kingsley, Mr. And Mrs. Granger, Ron, Harry and Ginny.

Kingsley was the first to clear his throat, "Will I ever get a chance to meet my other daughter?"

Hermione and Rose released each other allowing Kingsley to wrap Hermione in his strong, muscled arms. McGonagall chose this as her chance to approach the family reunion that was taking place in the middle of her school, in the great hall.

McGonagall approached the girl with curly brown hair and Honey brown eyes, who had just graduated top of her class, to congratulate her on her achievements at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hugged Hermione before shaking hands with her biological parents as well as her adoptive parents and promptly leaving the hall.

Hermione began to sway with fatigue and information overload and politely wished both sets of her parents' goodnight, thus sending all of the adults away. She then turned to her twin and all of the other students who had stayed congregated around her and mumbled , " Let the fun and games begin my friends ," while looking at her twin sister rose, "we have got eighteen years of catching up to do, not just stories but also all the fun and excitement we have missed out on."

All the teenagers headed up to the head's common room, preparing for a long night of stories, reminiscing, and games.

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Granger as well as Rita and Kingsley, progressed to Kingsley's mansion in order to discuss their daughters and complications of the future to come.

**a/n: This is kinda a filler chapter. I ended up writing a chapter about rita skeeter and how the twins came about and its truly scandalous... i decided i would use it at a later time and so i wrote this one in an hour so my appologies if it is horrible. **


End file.
